


Welcome Home

by QueenAzrielle



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Junjou Romantica, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Vampire Knight
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAzrielle/pseuds/QueenAzrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of unrelated one-shots from different fandoms about the reuniting of couples. There are no cross-overs, and for the most part none of them are too AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Usagi/Misaki

Akihiko was sprawled across the couch. Like always when Misaki wasn’t around, he just got a little, depressed. His lover was visiting his brother in Osaka for winter break. Of course, he’d called frequently and everything, but still, the author had now gone a little more than a month without touching the boy or seeing him in person. The phone rang, and he jumped up to get it, his heart pounding.

“Misaki?!” he asked. The chuckle was response enough. “Misaki…”

“Hey, I’m about to board the train back home, just thought I should tell you. I’ll be home in probably seven hours.”

“When do you get into the station?”

“Four PM. From there I’ll ride the local train to the station near your place and walk home. Should I pick up anything from the store on my way back?”

“No, don’t worry about it; just come straight home.”

“Okay, well, I gotta go, so…see you.”

“Thanks for calling. I missed you so much.”

“Yeah…missed you, too.”

“I love you, Misaki.” The author could practically **hear** the boy’s blush through the phone and grinned. “I love you so much…”

“Okay, I gotta go.” Misaki hung up abruptly. The boy shook his head and went to board the train. The truth was, he had missed his Usagi-san more than he was willing to admit. He knew he would be ravaged the second he got home, but despite that, he couldn’t help but feel a little eager to see the ashy-haired author, again. _He’s like a puppy,_ Misaki thought fondly. _He just needs love and attention, and he gets so excited to see me, even when I’m just gone at school, and he gets all sullen when I’m not around…_

“Hey,” the person sitting next to him greeted him. “You headed home?” Misaki’s head swiveled to face the elderly man.

“Yeah.”

“You have a girlfriend waiting for you?”

“W-what makes you say that?”

“You have this smile on your face – all you lovesick teens get it.”

“Well, I g-guess you could say it’s something like that. What about you?”

“I’m going to move in with my son and his wife.”

“Oh. That must be nice.”

“Well, there was no point in keeping my house, after my wife died…with just me living there, it seemed so empty.” Misaki blinked.

“I’m sorry, my condolences.”

“I’m old, I’ve come to accept death as a natural part of life. While I’m sad, and I do miss her greatly, I can only hope she’s in a better place, now.”

“Yeah. It must be lonely for you.”

“Well, homes are meant to be shared. Never forget that, boy. A lot of you young’uns think you can live on your own. Today’s society is all about the individual. You won’t get any joy from a life like that. Find someone who makes you happy and never let go of them.” Misaki’s heart fluttered a little. _Someone who makes me happy?_ His mind wandered to all the times that he’d spent with Akihiko. The lazy summer afternoons, tutoring before a tough exam, going out to dinner, riding the Ferris Wheel, celebrating the completion of his books, sharing his homemade meals. _All those things make me happy, because I’m with him._ Suddenly, it was like the past month of not seeing his lover hit him all at once, so bad he could actually feel a pain in his chest, and he realized the only thing he wanted to do was see the author. He wanted nothing more than to touch him and hug him and bury himself in that scent of cigarettes and Usagi-san. At that moment, seven hours just seemed impossibly long. “I see you already have found someone.” Misaki blinked.

“Y-yeah…I think I have.”

“Ah, kids…so cute. Tell me about her.”

“Um…w-well…th-they’re really smart, brilliant, actually. They’re actually older than me, but they don’t always act like it. They’re…well, they’re just…” Misaki trailed off. _I bet grandpa here wouldn’t be so sweet if he knew my lover is not only almost twice my age, but a man at that…_ His eyes drifted shut…

 

 

Misaki came home to an empty house. The entire place was dark, and not a sound disturbed the stillness. Frowning, he tried to flick on the light, but nothing happened.

“Usagi-san?” he called. Silence. Then, he heard a sound in the bedroom – it sounded like a moan. His heart started with panic. Was the author sick? Injured? Had he collapsed? With bated breath, he ran up the stairs and threw open the bedroom door. The sight that greeted him there was worse than anything he could’ve imagined. Usagi-san was looming over someone else, thrusting deeply in and out of him. “U-Usagi-san?” Misaki whispered, but the man didn’t even seem to notice he existed. The person beneath the author sat up and stared Misaki straight in the face, smirking. “No…!”

“Ohhhh…Usagi-saaaaaan…” the stranger moaned. _No! No! He’s **my** Usagi-san!_ Misaki panicked, his chest clenching painfully, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight before him. The stranger leaned his head back so the author could kiss his neck. “Deeper. More. Yes….yeeeeessssss.” Misaki tried to cry out, but his throat wouldn’t work. Tears rose to his eyes and spilled over his cheeks, but he couldn’t move his body…

 

“Arriving in Tokyo. The doors are opening,” the automated voice awoke Misaki. He gasped, his eyes wide. His heart was pounding, his eyes misty with tears. A shuddering breath escaped him. _It was just a dream,_ he thought, relieved. He got up and got off the train, rubbing his eyes. _It’s not going to be like that…not ever._

“Misaki!” a voice called. He turned, his eyes wide. The author was standing there, waiting for him. Suddenly, he couldn’t contain himself, anymore, he ran to the man and flung his arms around him, burying his face in his shoulder.

“Usagi-san!” he whispered. The shocked author froze up a moment before wrapping his arms around the boy.

“Welcome home, Misaki. I take it this means you missed me.”

“Usagi-san…L-let’s go home.” He reluctantly released the man so they could walk to the car, but he still couldn’t tear his eyes from him. _He’s here…with **me**. My Usagi-san…_ he thought, still on the brink of tears. They got into the author’s red sports car and started home. Akihiko glanced sideways at Misaki. He was acting a little strange, and he looked like he was about to cry. _Did something happen between him and his brother? Should I bring it up or just let it go?_ The author wondered. They stopped at a traffic light and he leaned over, kissing the boy. He half-expected Misaki to protest, but instead, the student responded eagerly, parting his lips to allow Akihiko’s tongue into his mouth. Encouraged, the author leaned over the seat further, deepening the kiss. A honk alerted him to the fact that the light had changed, and he pulled away, a little disappointed, and continued driving. To his surprise, Misaki sighed a little wistfully, biting his lip. The author put a little more pressure on the gas pedal. It was rare that Misaki was in such a shamelessly affectionate mood, and he didn’t want to risk it slipping away. They got back to the apartment building, and he parked and got out. _He keeps staring at me,_ Akihiko noted. _Did I do anything different?_ He gave himself a once over but didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. They got into the elevator and the door’s shut. Akihiko grabbed Misaki and kissed him deeply, pulling their bodies close together. The college student’s arms wrapped around him and he leaned up to allow for more contact. They parted for air, panting heavily.

“You’re…affectionate…today,” Akihiko whispered between kisses. The elevator doors opened, and they went in to Akihiko’s penthouse. Misaki’s nose wrinkled as he smelled burning.

“What **is** that?” he asked even as his lover pulled him into the kitchen. Akihiko bowed his head and sighed.

“Well, I tried to make cookies for you, but I burned them….this was the only one I could save.” He picked up a chocolate chip cookie off a plate and handed it to Misaki. The boy blinked and then chuckled, smiling. _My Usagi-san,_ he thought. _That’s just like him…_ “Go ahead and try it.” Misaki took a bite and blinked. “Well?” _Too much brown sugar, not enough salt._ He smiled.

“It’s perfect,” he chuckled.

“Really?” He finished it, nodding. He leaned up and kissed the older man softly. Slowly, fumbling with clothing, the two of them made their way up to Akihiko’s room. Misaki allowed himself to be pushed down onto the bed, looping his arms up around Akihiko’s neck. The older man stretched his neck up to kiss the boy’s brow and forehead, slowly working his way down his body. The brunette exhaled softly, threading his fingers into the other’s hair.

“Please…please, Usa-Usagi-san,” he whispered. “I need you.” The author moaned appreciatively at the open confession and snatched the lube from beside his bed. He thoroughly slickened his fingers before spreading his lover’s legs. A little faster than usual in his haste, he pushed one finger in, drawing a hissing gasp from the boy.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m fine. Hurry.” Akihiko pumped it in and out, wriggling it around a bit. Once he deemed his lover loosened enough, he added a second, waiting even less time for the third. “Ah!” He faltered at the pained expression that crossed Misaki’s face. He never wanted to hurt Misaki, not ever. “Don’t…don’t stop,” the student whispered. “Please don’t stop, now.” The author’s heart quivered, and he continued.

“Misaki…you’re so open, today.”

“Tell me, please tell me how you love me.” The older man blinked and then placed his lips right next to his lover’s ear.

“I love you, Misaki. You know, you’re the only one that matters to me, in the whole world. If I didn’t have you, I would cease to function. I need you just to exist. So never leave me, for if you did, there would be nothing left of me. I have poured everything I am into you. I will do everything in my power to keep you by my side, because I am nothing without you.”

“I…I…” Misaki choked on his own words, tears rising to his eyes. “I love you, too,” he whispered. No conditionals. No “I think” or “probably” or “maybe.” Such a confession was rare, and set Akihiko’s heart soaring. He withdrew his fingers and lined up something much larger at his lover’s entrance. 

“Ready?” he whispered. Misaki nodded and he slid in, exhaling deeply. After he’d settled fully in, he stopped, waiting for the boy to adjust. “I love you,” he breathed. He slowly drew out and then pushed back in.

“Ah!” the gasp was not entirely of pain, this time, so Akihiko repeated the motion. Eventually, Misaki started pushing back against him, signaling he wanted more. The author picked up the pace, his hips snapping forward sharply. “Oh, U…sa…gi…san!” the younger moaned. Akihiko, kissed him deeply, twisting their tongues together.

“I love you,” he panted. “Oh, God…I love you so much, Misaki. Misaki.”

“U-Usagi-san…never…ah…never replace me. Never leave me.” Akihiko blinked when he realized the boy was crying, again. “Promise me…”

“Misaki. I will never, **ever** leave you.” He kissed away the boy’s tears and angled his hips to hit that well-memorized spot.

“AH! Th-there!” Akihiko slammed into the boy, grinding hard against his prostate and reducing him to a gasping, mewling, writhing mass of pleasure.

“You’re so…adorable,” he whispered. “And you clench around me so tightly…Oh, and those sounds you make…the way you moan and arch…I can never get enough of you.” Misaki’s fingers curled tightly into his hair.

“I…I give up. I give all of myself to you. I’m in your hands so please…Usagi-san…please don’t ever find anyone else.” He was rewarded with a fiery kiss. Large, cool hands cradled his head gently, drawing him closer. The boy inhaled deeply the scent he’d grown so fond of. “U-Usa-Usagi-san…I c-can’t…take…much…more.”

“Good. Come for me. Let me drown in your moans of ecstasy.” Akihiko smirked and kissed his neck. “I love you,” he purred, still keeping up his rigorous pace. “I love you. I love you. I love you!” he chanted it with each thrust until Misaki cried out, going completely rigid.

“Usagi-san!” Thick, white liquid spurted from him, painting their stomachs. His body convulsed around the older man’s member, drawing from him his own orgasm, and the author filled his lover’s insides with his essence.

“Misaki…” he growled lowly as he reached his release. He collapsed on top of the boy, not bothering to pull out or get off. Unlike usual, however, Misaki didn’t push him away or protest that he was too heavy. Instead, the boy wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“Thank you, Usagi-san…for waiting for me,” he whispered.

“There’s not a soul on this planet that can replace you, Misaki, so stop worrying. You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life,” Akihiko replied gently. They lay in silence for a while then Akihiko pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking down at his lover. He smiled. The boy had fallen asleep. “You really are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” he murmured, kissing the student’s forehead. “Welcome home, Misaki.”


	2. Nowaki/Hiroki

Nowaki smiled at the long-missed sight of his front door. Just as he was about to go in, however, a book came hurling out the open window, landing in the yard. The med student’s heart sank. _I’ve really done it, this time,_ he thought. _He may **never** forgive me, if I keep this up; it’s just…when I leave, I can’t bear to be reminded of him or I won’t have the discipline to stay away. _ He bit his lip. _I guess I’d better not come home empty handed._ He walked over and picked up the book. It was a book on medicine. _What’s he doing with this?_ Nowaki wondered, turning back towards the street.

Hiroki was sitting in the living room when the door opened. He didn’t even look up from the papers he was grading. He heard the giant of a man come to a stop behind him, but he still didn’t acknowledge his presence.

“I-I’m home, Hiro-san,” Nowaki whispered. When Hiroki refused to look at him, still, a bouquet of flowers was set in front of him. “I’m sorry…for not calling you for so long.”

“Care to tell me where you were, **this** time?” the smaller man demanded at length.

“I-I thought I told you…there was this seminar, and…and Hiro-san, please look at me!” He winced as furious, brown eyes turned on him.

“Don’t ‘Hiro-san’ me!” he snapped. “You disappear for four months without a single word and now you think some cheap flowers are going to make me forget it?! You didn’t answer my calls or my texts or anything!” Nowaki winced as the flowers were hurled in his face.

“You know I can’t call you or talk to you or anything, when I’m away, or else I’ll-!”

“I thought you’d left me!” Silence.

“What?! Why would you think that? Hiro-san, I…” He winced and covered his face with his arms as his lover threw a book at him. “Hiro-san-!” Another book. And another. _What does he mean he thought I’d left him? I am always the one saying I love him!_ He caught Hiroki’s hands and held them against his chest. “Hiro-san, I really thought I told you. Two days…before I left. I told you, but I can never tell if you’re paying attention to me or not! You must have just forgotten!”

“Shut up!” Nowaki winced.

“Hiro-san, I’m sorry,” he apologized.

“I said shut up! Let go of me, you big bully!”  Tears filled the shorter man’s eyes and spilled over his cheeks. “Let go!”

“No! I can’t let go of you! Hiro-san, please!” He leaned in and kissed the other man hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth. He could feel Hiroki pushing, against him, but he ignored it in favor of pulling him closer. Hiroki finally managed to pull away, panting.

“Stop!”

“Hiro-san! You tell me to stop, to let go of you, to do all these things, but I can’t. Every time…every time I stop or let go just a little, you escape me, again. You’re a full professor now. How can I ever catch up to you?”

“You always go on and on about that! Why is it so important to you about this job thing?! Can’t you see that I…I don’t need you to change anything about you?”

“But I want to be a man worthy of standing by your side and-!”

“You already are!” Hiroki finally managed to yank away from him and slap him. Nowaki just sat there, frozen in shock. He touched his hand to his stinging cheek, but Hiroki was already on his feet, and stalking away. Coming out of his stupor, Nowaki stood up and grabbed him, yanking him back down.

“Please, Hiro-san! I’m sorry! I…I just always feel guilty…around you, being close to someone as amazing as you, and-!”

“Stop it! You leave and come back with cheap presents as if that…as if that makes it all better! I can’t take it! Why do you always have to do this to me?! I th-thought for sure this time…you weren’t coming back.”

“How could you think that?”

“Because that friend of yours from the hospital, your ‘sempai’ left at the same time! What was I supposed to think but that you’d dumped me for him?! And you kept dodging my calls! And you never sent me any letters or calls or texts, even! Tell me what **that** sounds like!”

“I never meant for you to think that, it’s just…he went to the seminar, too. But Hiro-san…I love you. I never…I never want to see you cry. It’s just…just thinking about you, I wanted to be with you so much…if I actually reached out to you, or heard your voice…I wouldn’t be able to keep away.” Hiroki looked away, not even trying to stop the tears, anymore.

“Why someone like you…? Of all people, why do I have to get like this over you?” He slumped down, burying his face in his hands. Nowaki moved forward, slowly drawing the man into his arms.

“Hiro-san…please forgive me.”

“Y-you say that, b-but it’s not like you plan to stop. You a-aren’t going to start calling me or m-making sure I know when you leave. If I f-forgive you, n-nothing will change.”

“I’ll change, I swear. I’ll be careful so that you always know where I am. I promise, Hiro-san. I promise.”

“S-sometimes I think you **want** me to cry over you.”

“No! No I never want to see you cry! Hiro-san, ever since I first met you…I’ve seen you crying…so much. I never want that! I want you to be happy. I want…I want to be your happiness.” He tipped the man’s chin up and kissed him deeply, much more gently than last time. And this time, Hiroki didn’t fight. Nowaki’s tongue slid into his mouth and twisted with his. Then, he sucked his lover’s tongue into his own mouth, enjoying the taste of it.

“How am I supposed to fight someone like you, Nowaki?” he panted as they parted for air. “You’re so…overwhelming…all the time.”

“It’s just because I love you,” the bigger man replied, hoisting the professor into his lap. He kissed him softly and then harder before starting to trail down his neck. “Hiro-san…I need you, so please…please don’t push me away.”

“Idiot. Don’t say stuff like that,” Hiroki muttered. “You’re so stupid always coming back to me with cheap gifts and fancy words…and I’m such an idiot to keep falling for it.”

“Hiro-san…I…I know the flowers were cheap, but if I had money to buy you expensive gifts…what do you want? I’ll save up to get it, I swear.” Hiroki’s hand curled into his hair, forcing his head up so their eyes met.

“You misunderstood. I don’t want expensive gifts, either. I know those flowers were all you could afford. You shouldn’t bother with stupid stuff like that.”

“Then what **do** you want?” the student demanded. “I’ll get it for you!”

“Idiot. I thought I’d made this clear. I don’t want gifts or fancy words. What I want, Nowaki, is you.” The black-haired man’s heart stopped and then started up again at triple its normal speed. His lover was not one for confessions like that, so when they came, they got him all flustered and weak. In an explosive movement, he had to professor on his back and was kissing him furiously, fingers tugging to undo buttons and get them both undressed.

“Hiro-san!” he whispered, tears filling his eyes. “Tell me, again! Please!” The professor squirmed and smacked Nowaki’s head.

“Don’t be greedy.”

“Of course I’m greedy, when it comes to you. Hiro-san, I…I can’t wait…anymore.” The professor screamed as his bigger lover slid into him in one, smooth thrust.

“I-idiot!” he groaned. “Y-you’re supposed to prepare me, first.”

“You said you wanted me, how I was supposed to hold back? Hiro-san, when you say those kinds of things…I lose all self-control.”

“M-moron. Ah! Don’t move, yet, it hurts!” Nowaki stayed still – a valiant accomplishment to be sure – and just held his lover tightly.

“Please tell me, again, Hiro-san,” he whispered. “Please.” Hiroki sighed.

“You’re like a big puppy,” he grumbled. “I can’t believe I fell for you.” Nowaki rocked gently inside him, starting to work up a rhythm.

“Hiroki, please…” he moaned, his hips starting to move faster. The smaller man tossed his head, his lips parted in heaving gasps.

“No-Nowaki,” he whimpered. “I w-want…you.” He was rewarded with a particularly hard thrust right to his prostate. “Ah! Nowaki!” The student’s hips snapped forward as he continued to hammer into that spot, resting on his elbows over the man.

“H-Hiro-s-san…” he panted. “Hiro-san, I love you. I love you. I love you!” Long, slender fingers raked down his back, the nails leaving long red trails down his skin, and Nowaki found himself wishing those marks would never go away. _I want you to scar me…and I want to always be present on your body, too. I want to leave some sort of mark…_ Hiroki cried out as his lover bit the joint of his neck and shoulder, hard.

“Ow! Wh-what was that?” he demanded as Nowaki sucked on the spot until it was bruised. “Now-ah-ki!”

“Hiro-san,” the younger breathed, combing his fingers through that soft, brown hair. “Never forget me.”

“I-idiot. How could I? You-!” Nowaki stopped Hiroki’s attempts at speech by slamming particularly hard into his prostate again. “AH!”

“Say nothing, but my name,” he whispered.

“N-Nowaki…” Hiroki whimpered, arching into his thrusts. “Nowaki.”

“Hiro-san…” Nowaki reached between them and grabbed his lover’s aching member, beginning to stroke it in time to his thrusts.

“Nowaki!” Hiroki’s fingers scratched against his shoulders, seeking a purchase on the smooth skin – anything to keep him grounded. _No,_ the professor thought. _I don’t want this to end…quite yet._ He would, of course, never say those words out loud, but he didn’t want to finish, yet. He slammed his head back against the floor, the sharp jolt of pain bringing him back down to earth a little. When he tried to, again, he found a hand there, cushioning his head.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Nowaki cautioned, his lips brushing up against his lover’s ear.

“I c-can’t…hold on…much longer,” the professor warned him.

“Neither can I. Can I come inside?”

“Y-yes. N-Nowaki! Ah!” The professor arched impossibly high, screaming as his essence spurted forth all over his lover’s hand and their chests. Nowaki moaned and released his seed inside the smaller man’s body.

“Hiroki!” They rocked together, riding out their highs until they at last touched back down to earth. Hiroki went completely slack, his eyes falling shut. Within minutes, he was asleep. The student slowly pulled out of his lover, hesitant to relinquish the feeling of being so close to him. Gently, he scooped up the older man and carried him to the bathroom to clean them both up. Then, he laid him down in bed and crawled in with him. _You’re so beautiful,_ he thought, tracing the curve of Hiroki’s neck. He came to the spot he’d bruised and smiled. _I love you, Hiroki. It’s good to be home._


	3. Sebastian/Ciel

“Where the **hell** is Sebastian?” Ciel demanded for what felt like the millionth time that day. Of course, he already knew where the **hell** Sebastian was, but he didn’t have any other way of expressing his discontent with his butler’s absence. Even if he had been the one to order the demon away to investigate a case they were working on, he hadn’t really thought about the fact that he got supremely **bored** without the raven-haired man there to entertain him. _I could just call him back, right now, but then I would seem childish,_ he thought, drowning out the reply of his gardener, Finny, who was trying to cheer him up. _I would never hear the end of it from that smug bastard._

“Why don’t we go outside to play with Pluto?” Finny suggested.

“Why on **earth** would I want to do that?” the young earl demanded, thoroughly irked. The blonde winced and looked away. “Just leave me alone.”

“Y-Yes, sir,” the gardener murmured, bowing and making a hasty escape. Ciel scowled at the neatly stacked, completed paperwork on his desk. It was rare that he so industriously did all his work without any breaks or complaints, but he’d had nothing else to do and no one to whine to, so he’d gone ahead and done it. Of course, that meant that **now** he had no means of keeping himself busy. With an exaggerated sigh, he stood up and went out into the hall. The young teen wandered aimlessly until he found himself standing before his butler’s room. _Hm…I’ve never been inside,_ he realized.

Smiling to himself, he cracked open the door, half expecting the demon to appear behind him and demand to know what he was doing. Silence. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and slipped inside. The room was exceedingly plain. There was a small bed in the corner that was collecting dust – figures Sebastian never really slept – and a desk, also unused, in the corner next to the wardrobe. Ciel opened the wardrobe first and rolled his eyes – four uniforms hung neatly in the closet. Then, he noticed a box in the bottom of the wardrobe. _What’s this?_ he wondered, casting a quick glance around before bending to pick it up. Taking it out, he sat down on the floor to open it. He paused with his hands on the lid, pondering over what it could be. _Some sort of weird torture devices, maybe? Or vials full of little, glowing souls to be eaten? Bottles of blood? A spell book of curses?_ Thus prepared for whatever it was he would find, he opened this lid…and gaped.

Nothing could’ve prepared him for what was inside. Neatly stored were…well, Ciel wasn’t entirely sure exactly what all of them were, but he had a good idea what they were used for. In one corner was a set of clip-on cat ears with a tail with what seemed to be a rubber shaft at the base, though he couldn’t really figure out how to attach the tail. Other things he recognized were gags, handcuffs, a riding crop, silk rope…He picked up a large, oddly shaped rubber stick and examined it. Suddenly, he realized what it was probably used for and dropped it, his cheeks burning bright red. _That’s huge!_ He thought, shuddering. That’s when the boy noticed a small bottle tucked neatly into a corner of the box. _What’s this?_ he mused, picking it up. The liquid inside was a honey-gold color, swirling and glowing softly. _Must be some weird kind of magic…_ He put it back, his stomach crawling uncomfortably. _Why would Sebastian keep these things? He doesn’t use them with me. Does that mean…?_ His eyes widened with realization, and he slammed the lid back on the box, putting it away. Hurt rose up in his chest, but he quickly kicked it away.

Furious without really understanding why, he jumped up and ran off, slamming the door shut behind him. He ran past Bard on his way to his room, not even stopping to hear the cook ask what was wrong. The door banged shut as he flung himself onto his bed. He felt sick and angry and his heart was pounding too fast. _I never gave him permission to…! He’s mine! How could he?!_ He ranted inwardly, curling his fists into the blankets. He pressed a hand over his chest, trying to soothe the dull ache. His fury turned inwards. _Don’t be stupid, Ciel! He’s a demon! What the **hell** do you care? He can see whoever the **hell** he wants! Bastard! _ He jumped up off his bed and screamed every swear word he knew at the door. On the other side, Bard froze, shocked. Slowly, he turned around and left, deciding that it was far better to wait and let Sebastian handle this than to go in there and risk his life trying to take care of the master, himself. He was just on his way to the kitchen when he heard the familiar clack of shoes in the hall. He turned to see Sebastian there.

“Oh! Sebastian! I’m glad you’re back!” he cried, relief washing over him. The butler would know what to do – he always would. “The master’s been asking about you.” Now the raven-haired man arched a slender eyebrow a small smirk touching his face.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, but something’s got him in a very bad mood, so do be careful. He’s in his bedroom, I think...shouting.”

“I shall go tend to him immediately.” _He thinks he’s so mysterious, but he **is** just a child, after all,_ Sebastian thought, suppressing the urge to chuckle, as he walked off. _He’s so adorable, missing me when he was the one to order me away in the first place._ He came to a stop in front of the young earl’s bedroom, listening. It was quiet now, but he could hear the hot, heavy breathing of his master. Then he heard it. A sniffle. _Poor boy,_ he thought. _Perhaps I’ll be kind this time, if he missed me so much he’s crying._ He tapped on the door.

“Go away!” the voice called. Sebastian frowned a little and opened the door anyways.

“I have returned, Young Master,” he informed the boy. Ciel was sitting on the floor, facing away from him. The boy stiffened slightly then quickly rubbed his eyes. The demon allowed a small smile to grace his handsome features.

“I said go away,” Ciel snarled coldly.

“Now, now. It’s not becoming to sulk, My Lord.”

“Get out!” Sebastian scowled and came in all the way, shutting the door behind him.

“Young Master, I was told you were agitated. I can see now, I was informed correctly. If you tell me what is the matter, I’m sure I can come up with a solution.” Now the blue-haired boy stayed silent, still sitting on the floor. Sebastian glided forward, reaching out to touch his shoulder, but before he could, his hand was slapped away.

“Don’t touch me!” He withdrew his hand. “You disgust me!” Now Sebastian’s frown deepened.

“Young Master-” he protested.

“Don’t speak to me! Get out of my sight! I never want to see you, again!” Now Sebastian moved forward, grabbing him with lightning speed and pinning him to the wall. “Let go of me!” The demon roughly pushed their mouths together, biting Ciel’s lip, causing him to gasp and let his tongue slide into that small, sweet mouth. The earl yanked away, tears rising in his eyes. “Stop! Go find your other partner!”

“What do you mean? I have no other partner!”

“Liar! I hate you!”

“I have **never** lied to you!”

“Stop it! Let go of me!” Ciel struggled fruitlessly against the demon’s grip. “I…I found your box!” Silence. Then, Sebastian chuckled. “Shut up!”

“Young Master, look at me.”

“No! Just…g-go away!” The boy felt tears rising up, again, threatening to pour over. “I don’t care **who** you do, I just don’t want to be some plaything. I never gave you permission to take any other partners. I won’t be some toy for you to play with when you’re bored only to have you run around with someone else behind my back!”

“Stop saying that. Young Master…there is no one else.”

“But then…why do you have those…things? You don’t use them with **me** , and don’t tell me they’re not for sex!”

“Of course they’re for sex. But what you don’t understand, My Lord, is that they are for **you** when you get older.” Ciel froze. _What?_ “I’m not seeing anyone else, so there’s no need for you to be jealous.”

“Jealous?! Who’s jealous?!” Sebastian smirked.

“ **Master** , there’s no shame in being jealous, if your partner is running around behind your back.” Ciel looked away, his cheeks reddening.

“Why would I care? It’s not like we have an **emotional** relationship. You’re just a convenient-!” He was cut off by Sebastian’s mouth pressed over his. “Mph!” The demon drew back, smirking.

“Tell me, Young Master, what were you doing in my room?” Ciel looked away, pouting.

“It’s **my** manor. I can do as I please.” Sebastian chuckled, rubbing his groin up against the boy. Ciel’s eyes widened as he felt the bulge in his butler’s pants. Sebastian lowered his head to lay a wet, open-mouthed kiss on his master’s neck, sucking lightly. The fourteen-year-old whimpered, grabbing feebly at Sebastian’s jacket. The demon scooped up the boy and carried him to the bed, dropping him lightly.

“So tell me, **Master** , did you see anything in that box that piqued your interest?” Ciel flushed.

“I…I don’t really…u-understand…them.” Immediately Ciel regretted his choice of words as Sebastian grinned widely.

“Well, that just won’t do. Why don’t we clear up any…confusion?” Ciel shivered in anticipation as the demon pulled back a little. Smirking, he got up and walked off. The earl closed his eyes, letting out a long, shaky breath. He heard the door open and shut, again. Soft footsteps prowled across the room and the bed creaked as Sebastian crawled up onto it. He smiled lazily and traced his fingers along the curve of Ciel’s jaw.

“W-what…what are we…going to do?” Ciel whispered, relishing in the reversal of their roles. These times were the times when the demon took complete control.

“Sit up,” Sebastian murmured. The blue-haired boy obeyed. He opened his eyes when he felt something being clipped into his hair. He reached up and touched the objects – the cat ears. He should’ve guessed. “Now, you should drink this.” Sebastian held up the little bottle. “Just a sip will do.” Ciel obeyed, taking just a tiny sip. The liquid was warm and sweet, tingling in his mouth. He gave back the vial.

“What **was** that?” he asked. Sebastian grins.

“Now, now, my kitten, you don’t get to ask questions, tonight.” The earl shivered in anticipation. His breathing grew deep and heavy.

“M-my body feels…it feels hot and st-strange…” he whimpered. The demon nodded.

“Yes, demon aphrodisiacs are very potent. Incubi use it on their targets.” Ciel whimpered softly, his lips parted in heaving gasps, his eyes lidded with passion. “Good…Now for the tail.”

“H-how does that go on?”

“Ah, ah, ah…what did I say about questions, my kitten?”

“O-oh…p-please show me how to put it on…”

“Get on your hands and knees.” Ciel obeyed, and Sebastian lifted his hips higher, rubbing a finger over the boy’s entrance. “Didn’t you figure it out? It goes in here.” The earl blinked, turning to shoot Sebastian a shocked glance. The demon grinned and pressed the end of the tail up against his entrance. Ciel let out a moan as he pushed it in.

“H-hurts,” he groaned. Sebastian rubbed his backside soothingly, shushing him gently. “S-Sebastian…” The demon now stroked the tail, jolting the part inside Ciel. “Ah!”

“Was that good?” he purred.

“Y-yes!” Sebastian tugged on it lightly and then thrust it back in. “Ahhh….oh, Seba-Sebastian…” 

“Mmm…moan my name. As I am yours, you, my pet, are mine. Put your hands up against the headboard.” Ciel obeyed. Cold metal clicked around his wrists as Sebastian handcuffed him to the headboard. His eyes widened. Sebastian had never done anything like this before. He’d always gone slowly and gently. These sort of games and toys were completely new to Ciel. The blue-haired boy closed his eyes, turning his complete trust over to the demon. “We’ll save the more intense things for another day. We’ll work our way up to them, okay?” The young teen nodded, whimpering as the tail was removed and he heard the sound of unzipping. Something wet and hot and throbbing was placed at his entrance. He moaned in anticipation as the head was rubbed up against his twitching hole. Slowly, it was pushed in until it was all the way inside his body.

“Ahhh! Sebastiaaaaan!” Ciel cried as the demon pulled out and then pushed back in. He grunted softly and increased his speed until he was pummeling in and out of the boy’s body. Ciel groaned and rocked and in time to his thrusts, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Somehow, his pleasure was increased by the fact that his hands were chained. Even though he knew he could stop it all with a word, the feeling of being powerless heightened his pleasure. That night, he came three or four times before the demon was finished with him.

Sebastian smiled down at his little lover’s sleeping form as he unchained him from the bed and removed the ears from his hair. He smiled and kissed his forehead before cleaning him up, dressing them both, and tucking the boy into bed. _You are still, most definitely the cutest person I have ever served,_ he decided with a smirk. _Send me away more often, so we can have these pleasant reunions._


	4. Roy/Ed

Mustang was seated at his desk, filling out papers. A heavy sigh issued from his lips. His eyelids drooped and he forced them open, again. How long had it been since he’d gotten a decent amount of sleep? Six days? Seven? Even when he got off work on time, he had a hard time sleeping. He glanced at the clock. Everyone would leave in two hours – he’d probably stay late to work, again. There wasn’t much point in going home, anyways. He would just work there, too. Recently, things had been driving him crazy. Ed was away on a mission and work had been hectic as of late. He had negotiations with a Xingese ambassador to work out and tensions with Drachma still left to settle not to mention a host of domestic issues to handle.  His eyes fell shut…

“Sir.” Hawkeye’s voice startled him from sleep. The general groaned and rubbed his head, blinking the bleariness from his eyes. “You fell asleep.”

“Sorry.” His lieutenant set a cup of coffee on his desk.

 “Someone is here to see you. I’ll send him in.” She went to the door and poked her head out. “Come on in.”  A moment later Edward Elric came in. With a  casual grin, he strolled up to Mustang’s desk and handed in his report.

“You look like hell, general,” he commented.

“Thanks. I feel like it,” the Flame Alchemist replied with a smile. “How did things go?”

“Well, I didn’t get blown up. It’s all in the report, but short version? It was a success.” Mustang flipped through the report and shook his head.

“I see your reports haven’t improved at all. Redo it.”  

“Really, Mustang?”

“Really.” The Fullmetal Alchemist sighed heavily and snatched up his report, taking it to a desk to sit down and rewrite it. His honey-gold eyes slid up to the clock then over to the colonel. His heart skipped a beat. Even worn-out and run-down, like this, the man was strikingly handsome. Edward shifted uncomfortably as he realized his pants had gotten just a little too tight. Steely grey eyes met his and a slender brow arched. “You know, you’re not leaving this building until your report is complete and in my hands,” the older man pointed out icily.  Ed forced his eyes back to his paper. About thirty minutes later, the men started to leave, Havoc first and almost immediately after him, Fuery. Falman left, citing that he had to be home in time for his daughter’s birthday. It was almost seven-forty-five by the time Breda left. Hawkeye was the last to leave, shutting the office door behind her. Edward glanced up at Mustang to find him leaned forward on his desk, staring at him.

Slowly, the Fullmetal Alchemist stood and went to the door. He could feel the general’s heavy gaze on him, dragging up and down his body, lighting him on fire. He clapped his hands together and then placed them on the door, sealing it shut. The room went dark as Mustang shut the curtains. Edward blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden change in lighting.

“Come here,” Mustang’s voice floated across the room, a dark, seductive purr. The teen turned around to face the general. He could barely make out his shadowy form in the darkness, but from what he could see, he was leaned languidly back in his chair, legs spread casually. Edward’s pants tightened further. As if drawn by some unseen magnetism, he made his way across the room, sliding his red coat off his shoulders. It fell to the ground in a rustle of cloth. He felt his heart skip a beat as the white of the colonel’s teeth flashed a smile in the dim light cast off by the glowing embers dying in the fireplace. Easily, he jumped up onto the desk and sat down in front of the colonel. A large, gloved hand cupped his cheek, ran down his neck, and slid over his shoulder, feeling down the length of his arm. Ed seized that hand and brought it up to his mouth. Biting one finger of the glove – careful not to get Mustang’s actual hand – he slid it off  and cast it aside.

“General,” he murmured lowly. “Did you miss me?” He kissed the man’s palm, pleased when a small sigh of satisfaction reached his ears. “You look so tired.”

“Yeah…work has been crazy.”

“Plus you don’t like sleeping alone – yeah, I figured you out.” Mustang let out a guilty chuckle. “I told Al I wouldn’t be home tonight. Said I’d work late and stay at a hotel…”

“Well, if I have anything to say about it, you **will** be working late.”  Ed let out a startled squeak as Mustang pulled him down into a kiss, almost pulling him off the desk. His metal hand gripped the edge to help stabilize him while his other came to rest on the black-haired man’s chest. Ed gasped as Mustang bit his lip, allowing a slick, warm tongue into his mouth. He let out a soft moan of appreciation, twisting his tongue with his lover’s. The blonde felt Mustang smirk against his mouth and pull away. The general removed his other glove and slid his hands up under the boy’s shirt to toy with his nipples.

“Ah…mph…” Ed whimpered.

“Undo your pants,” Mustang commanded, bending forward to whisper in his ear. It was rare that the teen acquiesced to anyone, but with Mustang, it was like he was completely entranced, obeying the general’s every word, when it came to their private relationship. The boy’s hands moved to his pants, his eyes locked with Mustang’s. The general licked his lips, smirking. “Go on.” He tweaked the boy’s nipples harder. Shifting on the desk, Ed slid his pants off, his lips parted in deep, heavy, panting breaths. They fell in a heap to the ground. “Shoes and socks too.” They joined the pants. “You’re so sensitive.” He twisted and pinched those hardened nubs roughly, causing Ed to gasp sharply.

“M-Mustang…” he groaned. “Please…” He shifted so he was rocked back to put his feet up on Mustang’s shoulders. The older man grinned when he noticed a plug inside the boy’s entrance. “I’m ready for you.”

“How long have you been wearing this?” the general asked.

“All day, right before I got on the train…in the station bathroom…I put it in…” Ed flushed deeply.

“Did you think about me, when you did it?”

“O-of course.”

“Mmmm, did you imagine it was me stretching you?”

“M-mhm. Mustang, I need you.”

“Come on, then.” Ed slid down and forward to straddle his lover on his knees. With trembling hands he removed Mustang’s belt and undid the buttons on his pants. Slowly, he pulled his pants down just enough to take out his now-erect manhood.

“It’s been a long time…since I’ve ridden…you think I’m ready to get back in the saddle?” Edward asked huskily.

“Only one way to find out…” Mustang replied, tugging lightly on the plug.

“Ah!” Edward was rendered inarticulate as the older man slowly pulled out the plug and let it fall to the ground. “G-General…” he moaned. Slowly, he lined up his lover’s member with his entrance and came down, sliding over it. “Ahhh!”

“Mmmm, Ed…” Mustang moaned. “You feel amazing.”

“D-deeper, oh…G-God, feels so good.” He lifted himself up and then sat down, again. “Ah!”  The Flame Alchemist’s hands came to support his lover’s waist, lifting and pushing back down, again. “Oh, God! Roy! F-feels…ahhhh…!” Mustang angled his hips, seeking for that spot inside his younger lover that would drive him crazy. “Oh, God, yes!” He grinned.

“Found it.” Ed moved faster, coming down harder than before. “Mmmm…Ed…just like that. R-ride me just like that…” The young major pressed his lips against Mustang’s ear.

“Mustang is such an appropriate name for you. D-did anyone else g-get the pleasure of…of c-calling you th-that….while I w-was gone?” Suddenly, the boy found himself on his back on the desk while the older man hammered into him.

“I…would never…cheat…on you,” the general growled lowly. “Not once have I even considered taking a second partner. As long as it’s you and me, it’s **only** you and me.” He bit the boy’s shoulder, just low enough to be hidden by his coat, and sucked until it bruised.

“I-I was ju-just teasing! Ah!”

“Quiet, Ed, we don’t want anyone to hear us.” The boy clamped a hand over his mouth, teeth biting into the soft flesh of his fingers. Mustang removed it and replaced it with his mouth, kissing him furiously. Ed squeezed tightly around him as his pace increased. The boy moaned shamelessly, allowing Mustang to swallow the sound, muffling it. He reached up and grabbed the edge of the desk, clinging on for dear life. “Hold onto me,” Mustang breathed hotly in his ear. The teen complied, wrapping his arms around the general’s neck.

“Roy…ah…oh, Roy…” he whimpered as softly as he could. “I-it’s t-too good…I c-ca-can’t…I can’t…”

“It’s okay. You’re going to come countless times, tonight, so now is fine for your first time.” He reached between them and began to stroke Ed in time to his thrusts. Only a few moments later, the Fullmetal Alchemist convulsed and smashed his mouth to his lover’s to stifle a sob of relief. Mustang hungrily returned the kiss, moaning lowly as he was taken by his own, mind-blowing high. They slowly descended back to earth together, panting deeply and staring into each other’s eyes.

“R-Roy…” Edward whispered.

“Edward,” he replied huskily. The boy leaned up to kiss the older man chastely, his eyes fluttering shut. Mustang’s heart quivered with emotion that he could never put into words.

“I missed you,” the blonde admitted, flushing slightly. Mustang smiled gently, pulling out of him to start cleaning up.

“I missed you, too, Fullmetal. Welcome back to Central.” Slowly, the two of them cleaned up and got dressed. They quickly made their way back home, where they fell into bed and made love until, exhausted, the fell asleep curled up together.


	5. Kain/Havoc

Kain Fuery awoke to sounds in the kitchen. For a long, long moment, he lay there, holding his breath. Another noise. Nervously, the Major Sergeant got out of bed and snatched up the gun he kept on his nightstand and tiptoed down the hall. He froze when he got to the entryway and saw a suitcase and pair of boots carelessly left there. His heart froze for a moment and then picked back up at sixty miles per hour. Eyes going wide, his head swiveled to the kitchen and he ran towards the light. He stopped short in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Jean…” he breathed. The man was leaned against the counter, sipping a glass of water. “When did you get in?” The blond grinned and set down his glass.

“Actually about an hour ago, but you looked so sweet and tired, sleeping like that, I just couldn’t wake you up,” the Second Lieutenant replied with a shrug. Fuery flushed slightly and put down his gun on the counter as he went to the fridge.

“Um…I-I’ll make you something to eat. Are you hungry?” A large, calloused hand slid over his, shutting the fridge door. Suddenly, the smaller man found himself caged in against the fridge by two, sinewy arms.

“Starving,” Havoc whispered into his ear. “I was going to wait, but if you’re already up, I really don’t see the point.”

“D-don’t you want to tell me about how things went?”

“Bloody, as always. Now that **that’s** done, can we move on?” A shiver ran down the raven-haired man’s spine.

“A-are you sure? I…I mean…aren’t you tired?”

“Hm. I was, but seeing you here, like this, in your pajamas…if you’d really thought I was an intruder and shot me, I could’ve died a happy man, seeing you looking so adorable.”

“Jean…!” Fuery protested.

“Kain,” Havoc replied, feigning cluelessness. “Come on, Kain…I’ve missed you, **so** much.” He began to kiss the back of his lover’s neck. They’d been living together in Havoc’s apartment for almost half a year, now, but Fuery was just as shy as ever. Well…not **just** as shy, but pretty close.

“I-I missed you, too…” the younger man replied, his voice shaking as Havoc’s tongue caressed the back of his neck. Havoc nipped gently at the skin there, sliding his hand up under Fuery’s shirt. “Jean, n-not here.”

“Why not? Here’s as good a place as any.”

“I-It’s the kitchen…”

“It’s **our** kitchen, and that table over there seems decent enough.”

“Wh-which is precisely why –ah!” Fuery’s voice was cut short as Havoc tweaked his nipple. “Th-this isn’t something for a ‘decent’ place.”

“You know, there’s nothing wrong with this…with **us**. It’s not…indecent. It’s just an expression of love…there is nothing wrong with expressing our love for each other.”

“Th-that may be so, but…” Havoc turned his lover’s chin and kissed him deeply. Fuery whimpered into his mouth, his lips parting to make room for the other man’s tongue. Havoc moaned his approval.

“Are you ashamed of us?” Havoc panted slightly, drawing back less than a centimeter. Fuery flushed heavily.

“That’s not…fair to ask.”

“I just want an honest answer.”

“I-I’m n-not…ashamed…It’s just…embarrassing.” Havoc kissed him, again.

“You’re so adorable,” he chuckled softly. “I love you so much.” Their mouths sealed again and Fuery turned to wrap his arms around the older man’s neck, lifting onto his toes to get closer, unable to resist his lover.

“I was so worried…Jean, when you’re gone, I worry so much. I missed you,” he breathed, his bright eyes locking with Havoc’s.

“I missed you, too,” Havoc replied. “May I?” His eyes fluttering shut, the shorter man nodded. No matter how much he wanted his lover or how often he pushed for physicality in their relationship, Havoc always asked before going all the way.

“Let’s just…get to the bed, first.” Havoc picked up Fuery bridal style and carried him to the bedroom.

“Gladly.” He dropped him down onto the bed and crawled over him, kissing him furiously. “Oh, Kain, you’re better than any woman I ever had.”

“Do you ever regret…I mean…you keep up pretenses…of dating women…”

“That’s just because my reputation is useful. If it bothers you-”

“I-I told you it was fine.”

“You know, I would never cheat on you…right? I mean, I know I’ve got the reputation of being a player, but I’m not a cheater, and definitely not when I’ve got the love of my life right here in my arms.”

“I-I know.” Fuery blushed, picking lightly at the top button of Havoc’s shirt. His lover grinned and helped him remove his shirt before slipping off the smaller man’s pajama shirt. “Kain…I never thought I’d like the body of a man, but you…you are gorgeous.” Those large, rough fingers traced gently down that smooth, alabaster torso.

“J-Jean…” He squirmed slightly, gnawing his lower lip until it was red. A hot, rough mouth on his stopped the abuse of the soft skin of his lip. Havoc’s hands slid down Fuery’s body, groping enthusiastically.

“Oh, Kain, you’re so lithe and slender…and your skin is so soft. Your waist is so slim and this…” Those seeking fingers now grabbed the Major Sergeant’s backside and gave it a squeeze. “This is just perfect.” The younger man jumped a little, blushing furiously.

“So embarrassing,” he muttered. Havoc nuzzled his neck.

“It’s not embarrassing if it’s just me, Kain.”

“I-Idiot, it’s embarrassing because…well, because **you’re** the one saying those things.” Havoc grinned and slid his hand inside his lover’s pants.

“Is that so? Well, it won’t do to have you embarrassed, now will it. I’d much rather you be flushed for a different reason.”

“J-Jean!” In one, quick motion, the older man had his younger lover fully exposed.

“Kain…am I turning you on?” he purred.

“O-of course you are!” Fuery hissed. “H-how else would you expect me to react to you groping me, like that?” Havoc smirked and began kissing the raven-haired man’s neck. Thin, child-like fingers threaded into his blond hair and tugged gently as he made his way down to one pert, pink nipple. The Second Lieutenant sucked it into his mouth, flicking it lightly with his tongue. Fuery let out a whimper and squirmed helplessly against the mattress. Havoc gently urged his legs apart, fumbling blindly for the lube kept in the drawer beside the bed.

“Do you do it without me?” he whispered. “When I’m gone, do you lie there in bed and think of me while your own hand mimics what I do to you?”

“W-what kind of question is that?”

“Well? Do you?”

“N-no, idiot. Mos—ah—mostly I’m t-too worried…about you to – mph – do that sort of thing,” Fuery replied, trying his best to swallow the little moans and gasps that came bubbling from his lips.

“Worried about what?”

“You getting hurt…o-or…you know…finding someone else.” Havoc responded by sliding one thoroughly lubed finger into his lover’s entrance, shoving it in deep. “Ah!”

“What a silly thought, Kain. No one compares to you. I’ve told you that.”

“Y-you say th-that, b-but…ahhh…oh, God more…but I still worry. I-I mean, I have…so little experience…compared to you. H-how can someone as pl-plain as I am…k-keep you entertained?” The bigger man bit the smaller man’s nipple, tugging on it.

“Don’t be stupid,” he murmured, adding a second finger. “There is nothing plain about you, and I am not in this just for entertainment. While you do…entertain me, I am with you, Kain, because I love you more than anything or anyone else in the entire world.” The fingers in his hair tightened further, tugging painfully, and he slowed down. Havoc had never been much of a gentle lover before, but with Fuery, everything was different. He wanted to treasure and cherish the younger man. He wanted to protect him and guard him and shield him from the world. So no matter how much he just wanted to thrust into his tight, wet heat, he wasn’t about to do that at the risk of hurting his small lover. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“J-Jean…more,” Fuery panted, catching the other man by surprise. He never asked for more or harder or faster. “Y-you always look – ahh – so concerned, so I don’t s-say anything, b-but I can take it, Jean. I can take **you**. You don’t need to worry about me…so much.” Havoc slid a third finger in, pumping them all in and out, stretching that tight hole as much as possible. At last, he removed his fingers and yanked down his pants, rubbing lube over his manhood. He was practically trembling as he lined himself up. Fuery sat up, gripping onto his shoulders, bracing himself for the pain of penetration. Slowly, steadily, the Second Lieutenant pushed into his lover’s body, moaning softly.

“Oh, Kain…”

“Ahh…mmph…” Fuery whimpered. Havoc didn’t stop until he was all the way in. Then, he paused, waiting for the smaller man to adjust.

“Are you okay?” he panted. The black-haired man nodded weakly, resting his cheek on Havoc’s broad shoulder.

“I-I’m okay. I’m ready.” The younger man laid back down, closing his eyes. Havoc pulled out just a little then slid back in, quelling the urge to just pound into his little lover. Fuery whined softly as Havoc continued the motions, taking it slowly. “I-It’s good, now,” he assured his older lover, who began to deepen his strokes until he was pulling all the way out and then sliding back in. “Ahh…J-Jean…”

“Kain…I’ve missed this…I’ve missed you…” Havoc’s hips snapped forward, seeking for that spot inside Fuery that would make him scream with pleasure.

“AH! Jean!” There it was. He focused on that spot, grinding hard with each thrust. Fuery writhed against the bed, fingers gripping feebly at sheets. “J-Jean…” he moaned. “I-It’s t-too much…” Havoc grinned and leaned down over him to kiss him fiercely.

“Oh, Kain…” he moaned seductively. “Kain, you feel amazing. You squeeze me so tightly and the sounds you make…”

“J-Jean…d-don’t sa—say those things.”

“I love you,” Havoc hissed into his ear, nibbling lightly. The younger man cried out and went rigid, spurting his essence onto his own chest. The spasms running through his body, brought Havoc to his own climax and he spilled his seed deep into his lover’s body. He rested on his forearms over the smaller man, staring deep into his wide eyes. Kain smiled weakly and pulled him down beside him, cuddling into the circle of his arms.

“I missed you, Jean,” he whispered. “Welcome home.”


	6. Zero/Kaname

Ask any Vampire – going into heat is the absolute worst, especially if you don’t have anyone to help you out – and especially if you’ve already formed the blood bond. Unlike animals, not only female Vampires to into heat. Once a year for about a week and a half, even male Vampires are struck by the overwhelming urge to mate. If said urge was denied, the body would become hot and irritated and the muscles would grow sore. All in all, it sucked.

Which was precisely why Kaname saw currently sprawled on his bed, longing for his lover to come back, but he wasn’t expecting Zero back for another day. _Of course he’d get a mission from the Association on the **one** week out of the year that I go into heat._ He’d actually kind of been looking forward to locking Zero in the bedroom all day and screwing him senseless for basically the whole week and a half until he was sated. The Pureblood groaned and rolled onto his side, curling up into a pitiful ball. _And here I thought he was the one that needed me, not the other way around._ He jumped as his phone rang. Part of him loathed to move the two inches it took to get his cellphone, which sat on the nightstand, and the other part of him jumped at the possibility that it might be his lover, which meant he could hear his voice, again. He snatched up the phone and answered it.

“Hello?” he asked, doing his best to sound aristocratically bored.

“Kana?” Zero’s voice came over the phone. Even with just that, the symptoms of the heat reduced a little.

“Zero,” Kaname replied, letting out a breathy sigh of relief.

“Hey. I had some spare time, so I thought I’d call. How are you? You went into heat, right? That can’t be easy.”

“No, it’s not. I want you home, Ze.”

“I know. And I want to be home, too. Have you done it by yourself?”

“Are you stupid? I’m not that desperate.”

“There’s nothing desperate about giving yourself pleasure while you’re in heat. Just imagine it’s me.” An image of his very hot boyfriend rose up, unbidden, in Kaname’s mind, and he swallowed hard. “Here, I’ve got time. Let me talk you through it.”

“Wh-what?”

“It will be better, that way. Put me on speakerphone and just set the phone down.” Kaname obeyed, frowning dubiously. “Ready?”

“Sure…”

“Good. Start by unbuttoning your shirt…slowly. Show me that glorious body of yours.” Kaname hesitantly began to unbutton his shirt.

“Zero…”

“Shhh…trust me. Kaname…you’re so beautiful, you know that. When you wear your shirt with the top three buttons open, and that pale sliver of skin just taunts me…mmm…it gets me **so** hot. You have the shirt unbuttoned?”

“Y-yes…”

“Good, now imagine me sliding it off your shoulders. Can you feel my hands rubbing gently over your skin, tracing your lean muscles?” Kaname’s hands moved to do as his lover instructed, and he let his eyes fall shut.

“Y-yes,” he breathed, willing himself to almost believe it really was Zero.

“Ohh…your skin is perfect, I love this body of yours. I just love to touch you. And your nipples…they’re so sensitive. I love a sensitive seme.” Kaname let out a small gasp as he pinched one nipple lightly between his fingers. In his head, the hunter had taken it into his mouth and begun to suck on it. “Mmmm…does it feel good?”

“Ah…yes…Zero…”

“Now my hands would find the button of your slacks. They look great on you, but I have to say I prefer them off. I would slide them down your slim, perfect hips and off your long, slender legs – we can put them away, later. We’re almost ready to start, Kaname.” By the time Zero was done talking, the Pureblood had his pants off and cast to the floor. “Oh, that’s so much better, isn’t it?”

“Mhm…”

“One of the most sensitive areas on your body is the outside of your right thigh – did you know that?” Kaname stroked it experimentally and gasped softly.

“Ah!”

“See? Now for the boxers – I never was good at spending too long on foreplay. Let’s get them off so the real fun can begin.” Kaname obeyed again, a shiver running down his spine. “Ready?”

“Yes…I’m ready, Zero.”

“Good, close your eyes.”

“They’re already closed.”

“Don’t open them. I want you to think about me. About the things I do to you. Think about the way I take ahold of you in my hand and rub our fluids together.” Kaname groaned as he slowly began to jerk himself off. “I love the way you groan and moan my name…”

“Zero…ah…Ze-Zero…”

“Don’t go any faster until I say so.”

“Please…touch me more…” Kaname’s free hand found his nipple, toying with it. “Zero, i-it…ah…I w-want you with me…”

“I know. Concentrate – I’m closer than you think. Feel my blood flowing in your veins. Feel how excited you get me, how much I want you.” Kaname let out a strangled moan. “Faster.” The Pureblood’s hand obeyed. “Mmm..can you just imagine being deep inside me, right now?”

“A-ah…mmm…Z-Zero, I…I...I need you.”

“I know.” The Pureblood was too far gone to notice the door silently open and a certain, silver-haired hunter step into the room. He whimpered, thrusting uncontrollably into his own fist and all the while imagining Zero’s tight walls around him. The younger Vampire picked his way silently across the room, noting Kaname’s pants in the middle of the room with an amused smile.

“I need you, now!” Kaname cried desperately. Suddenly a hand not his own wrapped around his aching need and his eyes snapped open just as Zero’s mouth came crashing down onto his. For a long moment, he was too stunned to realize what was going on, then his brain caught up with him. “Zero?” he gasped, breaking the kiss. “Y-you…you weren’t…supposed to be home…for…”

“I know. I got done early, and hearing how much you needed me…well, who was I do deny you?” Kaname was too relieved to be angry at being tricked into such a confession. He grabbed Zero, practically shredded his clothes to get them off, and tossed him onto the bed, clambering on top of him and kissing him ferociously. His body practically sung its relief as each touch eased the symptoms of his heat. Strong, slightly-calloused fingers rubbed the outside of his right thigh while another found his nipple and twisted it.

“Ah! Oh, God!”

“God is too formal,” Zero purred. “Call me Zero.” Kaname couldn’t help but smile and chuckle at the humor as he attacked his boyfriend’s neck, lapping at the spot where he had completed the blood bond, long ago. “Go ahead, Kana. Drink a little.” Fangs lengthened and plunged enthusiastically into that pale, slender neck. Thick, crimson liquid exploded on his tongue, the taste that was solely Zero. Sharp and spicy with a hint of citrus mixed with a heavy dose of possessive lust and craving desire. At least his lover was as ready as he was. Disengaging his fangs, he withdrew enough to pull apart Zero’s legs and settle between them.

“Zero…I need you, right now.”

“It’s okay. I don’t need you to prepare me. I can take it.” Kaname could practically cry with pleasure. Without any more hesitation, he plunged his entire length into the smaller body beneath him. Zero moaned softly – he had always been the quieter one in bed. “I’m okay. Keep going.” The Pureblood knew Zero was in pain, but he couldn’t stop himself, he pulled out and thrust back in. Part of him felt bad for not being able to restrain his own urges, but after a few thrusts straight to his prostate, the pain began to fade for the hunter, and any traces of guilt he had disappeared. He felt a heel slide up from his waist, rolling over each vertebra, to his shoulder, pulling him down a little. He understood the meaning and bent down enough to offer his neck to his lover. Zero’s fangs slid into his neck and he practically screamed his ecstasy.

“Zero! Oh! Y-yes! Ahhh! More!” The human-turned-Vampire sucked harder, writhing against Kaname’s thrusts. “Oh, Zero…ZeroZeroZeroZero! I…I can’t…” The Pureblood’s lover let out a feral growl, sinking his teeth deeper, and came all over their chests. He contorted in on himself, wrapping around Kaname as much as he could, and the brunette also hit his high, biting back down into Zero’s neck. Their blood cycled together as they rocked gently, coming back down to earth. At last they released each other and Zero collapsed, leaving Kaname to hover over him, still buried inside.

“I should call you on the way home more,” he panted, smiling. His fingers trailed over his mate’s sweaty brow.

“How did you know it would work?”

“Well, when I’m horny, hearing your voice alone is almost enough to get me to climax. I figured – or at least I hoped-  that it was basically a two-way street. Besides, masturbation is pretty much universal. I just wanted to hear your moans as you did it. Almost crashed twice, though…that was dangerous.”

“Thank you…Zero. That was…amazing.”

“I know.” The hunter grinned cheekily. “You feeling any better?”

“Some…but I could really go for round two, you know…” The silver-haired man blinked and then smiled, flipping them over.

“Yeah, me too.”


	7. Kaien/Yagari

Kaien Cross sat at home on his couch, reading. Now that the school had been temporarily closed and all the students had left – even his beloved children – he found himself having a lot more spare time than he used to. Threading his fingers through his long, blond hair, he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, giving up on reading. He hated to admit it, but he was lonely. Yuki only called every once in a while, and Zero only came about once every five months when his work with the Association allowed him a break. For a Vampire, of course, a year of practical solitude wasn’t so bad, so Kaname didn’t bother to visit, either. He jumped as the door opened. He half expected to see one of his children there, smiling at him. What he really saw, however, sent chills down his spine.

A Level E vampire stood there, hunched and drooling from the scent of blood. A quick check to the hair – mere habit – informed him that it was not Zero. The ex-hunter stood slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements.

“You don’t have to do this,” he murmured gently, as if speaking to a frightened cat. “You’re still in there – whoever you are. You can still regain control.” Even as he spoke the words, he knew them to be a lie. He **wanted** them to be true, but he could see without a shadow of a doubt that this poor creature was completely lost to the bloodlust. The Level E lunged and he dodged in the nick of time. He took off running to avoid the creature’s slashing claws and found himself in the kitchen. Now the animal hesitated, snarling at him. He saw it reel back to attack and his hands moved on their own to grab a knife. He ran his fingers along the top of it, chanting an anti-vampire charm and brought it up just as the Level E lunged at him. There was a sickening squish and then stillness. He stared into those soulless red eyes, wide with shock and agony. The skin around the knife sizzled in response to the charm. Shocked, he yanked out the knife. “No! No, no, no, no, no! I-I didn’t mean to! L-look, we can fix you up!” He lowered the now limp creature to the floor. “No, I-I didn’t want to kill you!” He shook the body only to have it turn to ash on his floor. He sat back, tears welling up in his eyes, a hand clutched over his mouth. Horrified, he jumped to his feet and ran to his room, throwing himself into bed where he lay, huddled and sobbing beneath the blankets.

Yagari raced down the road after the aura of the Level E. He stopped when he came to Cross’s house. The door was open, the light in the living room on. He looked around. There a book open on the floor. He picked it up and set it on the couch.

“Cross?” he called softly. Silence. “Cross?!” He couldn’t sense the Vampire anymore, and there wasn’t a lot of blood. He made his way deeper into the house. That’s when he heard crying coming from the bedroom. He ran towards it, his mind filling with the image of Kaien bleeding to death on the floor. “Kaien!” he cried, coming in. The ex-hunter was on the bed, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, sobbing. “Are you hurt?” Yagari demanded, running over to him. The man was crying too hard to say, so the hunter tore away the blankets to see for himself. Relief washed over him when he saw no blood. “Cross? What happened?” he asked, even though he already had a good idea of what answer he would receive.

“Th-the Level E…came into my house. I-I ran to the kitchen.” Yagari braced himself for an influx in tears. “I killed him! I ch-ch-charmed a-a kni-knife and…and I k-k-killed him!” The principal sobbed, burying his face in his hands. “I-I sw-swore…to give up th-that life! I s-s-swore not t-to kill…anymore!” Yagari gently reached out and drew the other man against his chest, resting his chin on Kaien’s head.

“It’s not your fault,” he whispered. “You had no choice.”

“There’s always a choice!”

“Yeah, you could’ve let it kill you. That was your other choice. It would’ve descended further into madness and maybe hurt more people, if I hadn’t caught up with him first, and then **I** would have to bury you. That’s not a choice you’re allowed to make. Not ever.”

“W-why not?”

“Because! Think about your children, your friends. They need you.”

“No, Yagari. Y-y-you’re wrong. They don’t need me. They never needed me. I…I needed them. All along…I told myself…that they needed me, my kindness, my support, my guidance. I had it backwards. N-now that th-they’re gone…I c-c-can see…i-it was I…who n-n-needed them. W-without them…I-I don’t…I don’t h-h-have anyone…or a-anyth-thing…to l-l-live for.” Yagari pulled him in tighter even as he tried to squirm to get away.

“Don’t be stupid, Cross,” he grumbled, a wave of guilt washing over him. “Of course they need you.” _He’s thin…thinner than usual. Has he been eating properly? God are we…are we literally killing him of loneliness?_ The second the thought entered the hunter’s head, his stomach coiled sickeningly. He couldn’t bear the thought of the kindly man – his friend – just disappearing.

“Th-they almost never v-v-visit or c-call. If th-they do…it’s li-like a chore…I-I can tell. Th-they d-do it f-f-for me. I-I ne-never w-w-wanted…to be a b-burden, like this.”

“Shut up! You’re not a burden, you oaf. You’re…God, Kaien, that’s just…it’s wrong. They need you – even if they can’t see it, yet. And at the very least, **I** need you!” He stopped after his after his sudden confession. Kaien hiccupped.

“Wh-what?” Yagari swore softly. He hadn’t meant to say that. He didn’t even know if it was really true. Once upon a time, a long time ago, he and Kaien had been lovers, but he’d ended it when the principal adopted his whole peace and tolerance crusade. They had remained friends – though it was a strained friendship indeed – but they had never fallen back into their relationship. Now the principal laughed humorlessly and sat back, pushing away from Yagari with a sort of gentle confidence he couldn’t fight. “You don’t mean that.”

“Why not?” Yagari demanded softly, still unsure if he liked where this conversation was going. “Can’t I need you? I-I mean, there’s no one else like you in my life. I know things between us haven’t been easy or simple, but…but I…I do need you.” The principal now stood up, wiping his eyes and stopping his crying with that incredible self-control no one else knew he had. Yagari had always resented that bubble-headed idiot act his former lover put on for his children.

“If you really needed me, you would have been here…this past year.”

“Don’t say that! I wanted to visit, I did. I wanted to come. Sometimes more than anything, but…but things with the Association…you know you’re not exactly on their good side. If I wanted to be able to stick around for Zero, I had to…”

“You couldn’t be seen with me.” It sounded so wrong when Kaien said it like that. It had seemed…simpler, before. “You should go before people get suspicious. Tell the Association you killed the Level E. I don’t want them to know what really happened.” Yagari stared at him.

“N-no. I’m not just leaving. How can I leave like this?”

“Why not?”

“I just told you that I need you, and…God, look at you. You’re a mess.”

“Sorry. I wasn’t expecting visitors.” It was rare that Kaien got snide with anyone, much less his longtime friend.

“I didn’t mean it like that! I meant I’m worried about you!”

“Don’t be. I’m an adult, I can take care of myself.”

“What if I **want** to take care of you?”

“Yagari, we’re not what we used to be. You don’t owe me anything. You don’t have to-”

“I know I don’t **have** to, but I just told you I **want** to! I still care about you, Kaien!” The ex-hunter looked away. _Don’t get my hopes up, Touga. Don’t do this to me. Please._

“Still, it’s best…for Zero, if you leave now, so you don’t attract attention.”

“Stop avoiding the main point of this, which is that I am not going to just sit by while you let yourself waste away!”

“Stop it! Yagari, I…please don’t do this…to me.” The brunette shut his mouth in shocked silence. _Oh, God, what am I saying?_ He panicked. _It’s almost like…_ he froze. _Do I still love him?_ “Please leave.” The hunter took a startled step back. Slowly, he turned to leave. He made it all the way to the front door before he stopped. _No. I can’t…I can’t just leave like this. I can’t leave him knowing how alone he is._ He shut the door and turned back, heading to the bedroom. Kaien was standing there, a hapless smile on his face, tears in his eyes. In two, long strides, Yagari crossed from the bedroom door to his former lover, gathered him in his arms, and kissed him full on the mouth. Kaien made a startled squeak, his eyes going wide. He tried feebly to pull away, but the brunette held him tightly, refusing to relinquish the soft pressure of the smaller man’s lips against his. At last, the headmaster managed to yank away.

“Please don’t think I’m just yanking your chain!” his ex-lover cut in before he could speak. “I…I was wrong…to ever leave you. I should never have let go of you for even an instant, because I…I really do…still love you.”

“Y-you can’t do this to me, Touga. After all this time…you can’t do this…not now.”

“I know it’s not fair, but I swear, I won’t hurt you, again.”

“But the Association-!”

“I put them before you once and that was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made. I know this isn’t fair to you, but please…please give me another chance.”

“I’m not the same man you were with, before.”

“You are.”

“I’m not a killer.”

“You never were. Kaien, trust me…it’s the you I see now that I love – have always loved.” Kaien exhaled deeply, looking away.

“Yagari…”

“I know. If you…if you don’t want me, then I’ll respect that. I won’t try to force my feelings on you, but I won’t…I won’t abandon you, again.”

“I…I don’t want to get hurt, again.”

“I understand, and I don’t want to hurt you…ever again.”

“O-okay.” _What does “okay” mean?_ Yagari wondered. “ _Okay you can stay?” Or “okay I accept your feelings,” or…or what?_ His questions were answered when Kaien leaned up to kiss him softly, his eyes fluttering shut. It was surprising, how quickly and easily things followed from there. Once-forgotten motions played out as hands easily removed clothing and mapped familiar territory. Kaien’s eyes were closed as he retraced the scars that crisscrossed their way across Yagari’s body. “This one is new,” he murmured, feeling one on the brunette’s right side. The larger man pushed the blonde back down onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

“Kaien…” he breathed. “If you ever want me to stop…just tell me.”

“Don’t stop…yet.” Yagari trailed kisses down the other man’s chest. “Touga…” the headmaster whispered. The hunter turned Kaien over and pulled him up onto his knees. That night, he made slow, passionate love to him. Their bodies twisted and writhed together in a once-familiar dance – each step well-memorized, bringing them closer and closer to ecstasy. They reached their peaks over and over until they collapsed back to earth, spent and exhausted, and slipped into slumber.

Kaien awoke to find himself wrapped in a pair of strong arms. He froze, shocked. _That…that was real?_ Yagari was awake, staring at him with his one good eye.

“I-I’m…naked,” Kaien noted.

“That you are,” Yagari replied softly. “Do you regret…last night?”

“I-I thought it was a dream. I didn’t…I didn’t realize…that it was real,” Kaien admitted. “I-I mean, I’ve…I’ve spent so long…wanting you…to do this…”

“Kaien, I…”

“It’s okay. Welcome back.”


End file.
